This application is an improvement to U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,438. FIG. #1 in U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,438 shows adjustable hooks 14AA and 14BA with cord 116 hanging down and hook 118 fastened to the end of it. The improvements cited in this application deal with the number and configurations of the hooks and cords shown in that drawing. Some may consider the improvements to be obvious; however, this application is considered to provide significant new matter that is not covered by that patent.